Talk:Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught/@comment-6881157-20140622012944/@comment-6881157-20140622060706
"Well, the origin of this game is the Japanese version though (SD), English just following most of it (TD)." We get simultaneous releases, and ENG even get the episodes first. Besides, Bushi is probably just calling the new ones TDs because 1) they didn't like calling them SDs, 2) English version calls them TDs and 3) in every other game they call them TDs. And the name doesn't matter anyway. "You don't focus on card abilities only. Even though it's hardly enough to use Tsukikage, Blademaster Mode's ability, the stats are good." "the stats are good" means nothing. In Vanguard, Stardrive Dragon has good stats but it's still horrible. What matters is not how good it is, but how it compares to the other options. Blademaster has a call cost of 1 and has slightly better than average stats. 1 gauge for an extra 1k in stats is not worth it, so it comes down to how good the ability is. "You can only buddy call once during a game anyway, so My Buddy! not effective enough. Though, this is involving other set: You can just add 1 of the same monster with the same card name that already has 4 copies on it, such as Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo (which is a C rarity card in Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad." Buddy calling is a free +1 life, you should be trying to buddy call every game. My Buddy is definitely worth an extra life, because you won't always draw your buddy if you only have 3 in your deck. "Secret Sword, Lethal Formation is as well good to use as finishing, thus one only (though there is the risk of it being to the gauge before you used it). It can be added from deck to hand with Agent Ninja, Rinzo. A Ninja deck is not fully depending on that impact." If you only run 1, the chance of drawing it is low. And the earlier you draw it the better, so running more copies is vital. Yes, you can use Rinzo, but even then there's only 3 cards that can get you the impact so you won't always get it. Also, just because the deck doesn't depend on the impact doesn't mean you shouldn't try to use it. "However, the size 3 monster in this deck, Noble Ninja, Momochitanba has 【Double Attack】 ability, thus can be treated as 2 monsters with the same stats in terms of attacking. Also, its 【Call Cost】 is merely "pay 2 gauge", and has the ability to gain 1 life. Since Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel is compared, means Armorknight Black Drake and Armorknight Eagle are compared. For Armorknight Black Drake, it has a higher stats, however, its 【Call Cost】 is higher, and it has no other ability. For Armorknight Eagle, it has low stats that could be destroyed by certain spells. Also, calling these two means indirectly discarding two cards (or three if you call another Armorknigt Eagle) from your hand, while a single Noble Ninja, Momochitanba is only 1." Double attack is there because of the low critical that it has. Unless you're attacking a monster, the double attack doesn't do anything (still does 4 damage, the same as Drake). I did agree that it is the best TD size 3, though it's still not amazing. Not good enough to justify the rest of the deck being so much weaker than TD03.